Final Fantasy 9: From the very Beginning
by Emsbaby
Summary: Join Zidane and his friends from the very beginning: age 9!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Prima Vista Theatre Ship Characters: Zidane, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Baku, Ruby  
  
Age: Zidane, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Ruby: 9 years old Baku: 16 years old  
  
"Hey, Cinna. Can I borrow your hammer?" Zidane Tribal shouted to his friend, Cinna, across the room.  
  
"No way, Zidane! Only I can use my hammer! What do you need it for anyway?" Cinna shouted back.  
  
"It's for Ruby's birthday present!" Zidane replied as he climbed down off of the ladder that he was standing on to go and search for a hammer.  
  
When Zidane walked out of the room, he ran right into Blank, another one of his friends. "OW! Zidane, what was that for? That really hurt!" Blank said as he stepped back against the nearest wall.  
  
"Sorry, Bro. I was just looking for a hammer." Zidane said as he ran away to the storage room.  
  
When Zidane reached the storage room, he tried to unlock it. "Darn it! I don't have the key!" He knew there must be a hammer in there! Just then, Ruby skipped by. "Uh, uh, hi... Ruby! H-Have I told you happy birthday yet?" Zidane stammered as he stood in front of the door.  
  
"Darn tootin' ya have! Say, what's y'all doin here, anyways?" Ruby asked as she tried to look behind Zidane's back.  
  
"Uh, uh, Uncle Baku told me to get something for him inside the... storage closet." Zidane replied.  
  
"Oh, y'all shouldn't worry. I'd be happy to get somethin for Uncle Baku!" Ruby replied as she reached for the door handle.  
  
"NO! Uh, Uncle Baku said that because you're the birthday girl, you don't have to do anything besides relax! Hee hee, l-lucky you, I guess." Zidane said as he stood against the door again.  
  
"Boy howdy, Zidane! You're bein as stubborn as usual, ain't ya?" Ruby said as she walked back down the hall where she came from.  
  
"Whew! Now, to get that hammer!" Zidane said to himself as Ruby was completely out of sight. He took out the key he stole from Ruby, who had no idea it was gone, and unlocked the door. "I love being a part of Tantalus!" Zidane said as he walked in the storage room. He was sure to close the door behind him. "Man, it's too dark to see anything!" Zidane said as he tried to feel his way around.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Zidane said as he stepped back from where he heard the sound. He bent down, and felt something. He walked to the door, and opened it. When the first beam of light hit the object, Zidane knew exactly what it was. It was something his parents had given him when he was just a baby before they disappeared.  
  
"Oh, no! How did this get in there?" Zidane asked himself, when suddenly he had a flashback of his parents. Then, Zidane fainted on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Alexandria Castle Characters: Princess Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Queen Brahne  
  
Age: Princess Garnet: 9 years old; Steiner, Beatrix: 19 years old; Queen Brahne: 31  
  
"Princess Garnet? Are you awake yet? It's breakfast time," a castle servant asked as she stood besides the princess's bed.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Tell mama I will be down stairs in a moment." Garnet said as she sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.  
  
A moment later, Princess Garnet walked down the stairs in a beautiful gown. "Morning, mama. I can't wait until later on this evening." Garnet said as she sat down in a large wooden chair with red cushion.  
  
"Neither can I, darling. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. You're going to need all of your strength this fine day." Queen Brahne replied as she looked out the window.  
  
Later on that day, after Princess Garnet's lessons with Dr. Tot, Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knight of Pluto, walked her back to her chamber. "You wait here until it is time. Do you need anything, Princess?" Steiner asked as he was in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, Captain Steiner. But, I do have a question. Will it hurt?" Garnet asked.  
  
"I don't see why it would. Why would your mother do such a thing as to hurt you in anyway? Also, General Beatrix and I will be there, for you protection." Steiner said as he left and shut the door.  
  
"I'm so nervous. I really don't want to know, but I do. How will this effect my life?" Garnet said as she sat down on her bed without making a sound.  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Princess Garnet? It is time," said a muffled voice behind the door. Then, a soft knocking sound filled the room. "Princess?" a woman asked as she walked in very quietly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello, Beatrix. What time is it?" Princess Garnet asked as she sat up in her bed after taking her nap.  
  
"That doesn't matter. The time has come. Are you ready?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I think I am ready." Garnet replied.  
  
When Princess Garnet and Beatrix reached the Queen's bed chamber, they saw Captain Steiner and Queen Brahne waiting. They also saw Dr. Tot, who was to perform the event.  
  
"Please, Princess. Lay down here." Dr. Tot instructed her. After he said that, she laid down on a table. "I will have to put you to sleep, okay Princess?"  
  
"Okay, Dr. Tot," the princess replied. She felt something hold her hand, and saw it was her mother. "Mama, will I be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you will, darling. I'll be right here." Queen Brahne said as she rubbed Garnet's hand. She suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy, and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next day  
  
"W-What happened?" Princess Garnet asked herself as she rubbed her head and sat up in her bed.  
  
"Princess. Good morning. The Queen wants to talk to you downstairs. Then you may have breakfast." Beatrix said from the doorway.  
  
"Thank you, Beatrix." The princess replied as she got out of her bed and went downstairs.  
  
"Mama? You wanted to talk to me?" Princess Garnet asked as she quietly sat down at the large table in the dinning room.  
  
"Garnet darling, there is something about you that may hurt you for the rest of your life. Do you wish to hear this?" Queen Brahne asked as she folded her arms across the table.  
  
"I suppose." Princess Garnet replied.  
  
"Well, last night, you were still sleeping, so we had to tell you this morning. It turns out that you are a Summoner." Queen Brahne said as she looked at her daughter's face.  
  
"A-A what? A summoner? Does that mean?" Princess Garnet said as she was trying to figure out what a summoner was.  
  
"Yes. You can use Summoning powers to summon powerful beasts. Some are used for good, and some are used for evil." Queen Brahne said.  
  
"But, I-I don't know if I can. Mama, I'm scared." Princess Garnet said as she jumped out of her chair and ran toward her mother.  
  
"I know darling. I know..." Queen Brahne said as she stroked Garnet's hair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Prima Vista Theatre Ship Characters: Zidane, Ruby, Blank, Cinna, Marcus, Baku  
  
Age: Zidane, Ruby, Blank, Cinna, Marcus: 9 years old Baku: 16 years old  
  
"Zidane? Can ya hear me?" Ruby asked as she was standing over him.  
  
"R-Ruby? Where am I?" Zidane asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. He was now in a room, which he, Marcus, Cinna, Ruby, and Blank shared to sleep in each night.  
  
"Yer in our bedroom. Ya fainted right in front of that darn tootin' storage closet." Ruby replied as she placed a wet cloth on Zidane's forehead. He also noticed Cinna and Marcus were there.  
  
"Geez, if I would've known this would've happened, I would have just given you my hammer, Zidane!" Cinna said as he sat up from his chair.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cinna! You wouldn't have given up that hammer if Gaia was coming to an end!" Marcus explained. "Plus, how was Zidane supposed to know that he was going to faint?"  
  
"Ow... well, if I did know that was going to happen, I would have forced it out of him to let me borrow his hammer!" Zidane said as he jumped out of his bed. When his feet first touched the ground, he staggered.  
  
"Y'all should be careful, Zidane! Yer still faint!" Ruby said as she put Zidane back in his bed.  
  
"Man, Zidane, you don't look so good!" Cinna said as he walked over to Zidane. Suddenly, they all jumped because somebody kicked the door open.  
  
"U-Uncle Baku... uh, Marcus and Ruby and I were just about to leave. Right, guys?" Cinna said as he walked slowly towards the door.  
  
"Uh, uh, yeah... Bye!" Marcus and Ruby said at the same time before all three of them raced out the door.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Baku! What's new?" Zidane said calmly.  
  
"Not much! But, you know you're not going to get out of working on Ruby's birthday present, right? Stand up, and let's get back to work!" Baku said as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Aw, I hate this! Okay, time to try and stand again!" Zidane said as he jumped out the bed and landed on his feet. As soon as he touched the ground, he fell flat on his butt. "Ouch..." he whined to himself.  
  
1 Minutes Later  
  
"Zidane! What are you doin up?" Marcus said as he turned away from the project everybody was working on and looked at Zidane.  
  
"Uncle Baku told me to get up and get back to work. Same old, same old. Now Cinna, may I please borrow that damn hammer of yours?" Zidane said as he walked back to the ladder he was on.  
  
"Oh, man, I don't know..." Cinna said as he stopped hammering.  
  
"Whoa!" Zidane said as he pretended to fall off of the ladder. But, his tail caught a step and he started to dangle off of it.  
  
"Man, don't do that to me!" Cinna said as he finally agreed to let Zidane borrow his hammer. "... But, if it gets scratched, you're paying for it! Let me tell you, you better have a lot of Gil to pay it!"  
  
"I love this tail!" Zidane said as he jumped off of the ladder and climbed back up to get back to work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Alexandria Castle Characters: Princess Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Queen Brahne  
  
Age: Princess Garnet: 9 years old; Steiner, Beatrix: 19 years old; Queen Brahne: 31  
  
"Dr. Tot? May we go to your library now? I want to know more about these beasts I can summon!" Princess Garnet asked impatiently.  
  
"You, princess. Let's go to my library." Dr. Tot said as he walked behind Garnet out the door.  
  
When they reached the library, Princess Garnet ran ahead to search for the right book about the beasts.  
  
"Aha! I found it!" Garnet said as she pulled out a book and ran to a table to start looking at the pictures. As she opened the cover of the book, her eyes grew bigger.  
  
"Look at this one! Shiva. 'Shiva can cause Ice-related damage to it's enemies.' Wow! Sounds cool! 'Shiva can be learned from the Opal stone only, and only by summoners.'" Garnet read aloud.  
  
As the day went by, she read about Ifrit, the Fire beast, and Ramuh, the Thunder beast. "Dr. Tot, I want to know more! Can we come here again soon?" Princess Garnet urged as it was dusk.  
  
"I don't see why not. I'm sure your mother would like to know, also." Dr. Tot said at the entrance of the castle. "I must leave now. Good night, Princess!"  
  
"Good night, Dr. Tot!" Garnet said as she waved good bye and ran inside.  
  
"Princess, it is bedtime." Beatrix informed her as Garnet came into the castle.  
  
"Alright, Beatrix. Thank you." Princess Garnet said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
1 Later that evening  
  
W-Who are you? What do you want?  
  
I am Ifrit. I have come to destroy you, Garnet. I know you can summon beasts, but you may never have my spirit to call upon.  
  
But, I'm a little girl! I don't know how to summon! Ahhhhhh, please don't kill me!  
  
Don't worry Garnet. I'm here for you, and I always will be.  
  
"AH!" Princess Garnet screamed as she jerked up in her bed. She was hot and clammy. "Was it only a nightmare?" Garnet questioned herself. She closed her eyes again and saw man with a tail slaying Ifrit.  
  
"I wonder who that is..." Garnet said to herself after a couple of minutes. Usually, Garnet would simply just forget a dream like that, but she was worried about this one. She knew she would keep it in her mind forever.  
  
"I want to meet you," she said to herself as she thought of the man with a tail. She knew there was something about him that would effect her life forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Prima Vista Theatre Ship Characters: Zidane, Ruby, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Baku  
  
Age: Zidane, Ruby, Blank, Marcus, Cinna: 9 years old Baku: 16 years old  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY!" shouted Zidane, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, and Baku.  
  
"YIPEE! My own bedroom! Y'all did this for me? Yer so nice, all of y'all!" Ruby said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Geez, Ruby. I could tell you really liked rooming with us." Zidane said as he walked over to Ruby and but his arm around her.  
  
"Aw, Zidane, I'm sorry! It's just, well, this room has color!" Ruby said as she tried to cheer Zidane up and looked at the pink and purple room.  
  
"I'm not sad! It was sarcasm!" Zidane said. "Anyway, why should I be sad? It's your birthday, and you're now older than all of us!"  
  
"Speak for yourself. Your birthday's up next, Zidane!" Blank said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that necessarily a bad thing, Blank?" Zidane replied. Blank didn't say a word.  
  
"So, Ruby, how has your birthday been so far?" Marcus asked a calmer Ruby.  
  
"Darn tootin', it's been like a rodeo! All the screamin crowds, and all the excitement!" she replied.  
  
"Well, I expect it's time for the cake. Zereno! Bereno! Bring in the cake!" Baku shouted through the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ruby! We also have entertainment." Zereno and Bereno said at the same time as they walked through the door followed by the Tantalus's band. They were on the ship because whenever the Prima Vista had to recite a play, they would lighten up the show with their music.  
  
After Ruby blew out the candles on her cake, she made a wish.  
  
"What did ya wish for, Ruby?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell y'alls what I wished for! Then it won't come true!" Ruby said as the band started playing 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Well, Ruby, I hope you had a nice birthday." Baku said as him, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank left her new bedroom. Zidane was about to when she asked him to stay behind for a moment.  
  
"What's up, Ruby?" Zidane asked when everybody left. Ruby shut the door behind them.  
  
"Zidane, well, will y'all stay with me until I fall asleep? I mean, cause I'm used to talkin to y'alls in the old bedroom, and-" Ruby explained.  
  
"Sure. Do you want the others to stay with you, too?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Nah. I just want you to stay behind, cause I know the others will make fun of me if I ask them to." Ruby said as she looked down at the floor. Zidane lifted her chin up with his index and middle fingers, and looked into her eyes. Ruby jut smiled.  
  
"Now, I think it's time we went to bed. Right, Ruby?" Zidane asked as he went to her bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I suppose. Thanks again, Zidane." Ruby said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Treno Characters: Amarant, people of Treno  
  
Age: Amarant: 9 years old  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!" Amarant said as he felt somebody bump into him.  
  
"Sorry, Amarant. But, maybe you should watch where you're going," the man said as he stopped and looked behind him.  
  
"Wanna say that again, you little bastard?" Amarant said as he took the man by his shirt collar and held him up.  
  
"No... I-I'm sorry, Mr. Amarant, Sir..."the man pleaded as he tried to wiggle his way out of Amarant's grip.  
  
"Why must I always torture people, innocent people, this way?" Amarant asked himself as he let the man run free.  
  
"Could it be because you were raised this way? Sorry to interfere, but I could help myself. I'm Dr. Tot. If you want, we can come back to he home and discuss your past." Dr. Tot said as he stopped behind Amarant.  
  
"Who are you? Some kind of mole? You're a geek, and I don't talk to geeks. I just usually punch them in the face." Amarant said as he walked away.  
  
As Amarant passed by the Auction House, he sat against the wall. Soon after, he fell asleep.  
  
Amarant, do you know what it's like to be a part of the team?  
  
No.  
  
It means that you don't need a reason to help people.  
  
What?  
  
You'll see in the future. I'll help you to figure it out for yourself. Remember that.  
  
"Young man? Get up. You cannot sleep here," the Auction House owner said as he woke up Amarant.  
  
"Stop poking me with that old cane, grandpa." Amarant said as he got up.  
  
"Do you have a place to sleep? Where do you live?" the owner said as he was getting more mad every second.  
  
"Nope. I'm all alone. By the looks of it, you are too." Amarant said as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I will not be spoken to in that fashion. Come here and apologize right now, young man!" the owner shouted as Amarant walked away.  
  
"Nope. Never learned manners." Amarant said to himself. He could still here the voice from his dream saying "You don't need a reason to help people." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Prima Vista Theatre Ship Characters: Zidane, Ruby, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Baku  
  
Age: Zidane, Ruby, Cinna, Blank, Marcus: 12 Baku: 18 years old  
  
"Zidane, wake up! Baku needs you!" Marcus said as he shook Zidane to try to wake him up.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes." Zidane said as he turned his head and fell back asleep.  
  
"No, dude! Get up now! You know how it is when Baku gets mad!" Marcus said as he shook harder.  
  
"Dammit! Stop it, Marcus! I'll get up... Dude, I had a good dream, too!" Zidane said as he sat up and stood out of his bed.  
  
"About who?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Princess Garnet. Some beast was trying to kill her, so I saved her." Zidane said as he walked out the room.  
  
"You've seen to many pictures of her, dude!" Marcus replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
When Zidane reached the meeting room, the first thing he said was, "Baku, what do you want?"  
  
"Sit down, and let me tell you! As you know, it's almost Queen Brahne's birthday, and the general of Alexandria has asked us to put on a surprise play for the 'special event'. So, what play shall we put on?" Baku said as everyone took a seat.  
  
"Uh, what about 'I want to be Your Canary'?" Cinna suggested.  
  
"Nah, that's the Princess's favorite. How about 'Ipsen and Colin'?" Zidane suggested.  
  
"That ain't a half bad idea. Glad I came up with it." Baku said as he left the room.  
  
"Way to go, Zidane! I knew y'all could do it!" Ruby said as she jumped up and down. "I just love doing that play! I love being Colin's wife."  
  
"You mean, my wife?" Cinna asked as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Uh, maybe we could get a new Colin this year. Maybe, like Blank? Oh, let me go suggest that to Baku!" Ruby said as she ran out of the room and followed Baku.  
  
"Man, that hurt where it hurts most." Cinna said as he sighed and walked back to the bedroom. Zidane, Marcus, and Blank just looked at each other.  
  
"I think Blank would make a great Colin. Don't you, Zidane?" Marcus said to break the silence.  
  
"Yep. And with me as Ipsen, we can do no wrong!" Zidane said as he thumped his fist against his chest.  
  
"But, I wonder why Ruby would want me as Colin." Blank questioned. Again, Zidane, Marcus, and Blank looked at each other.  
  
"Go figure, Blank." Zidane said as he left the room.  
  
"Tell me when you figure it out." Marcus said as he left right behind Zidane. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Alexandria Castle Characters: Princess Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Queen Brahne  
  
Age: Princess Garnet: 11 years old; Beatrix, Steiner: 20 years old; Queen Brahne: 32  
  
"Pardon me, Your Highness? As General of Alexandria, it is my duty to make sure that you haven't forgotten Princess Garnet's birthday present." Beatrix said as she opened the Queen's door after her permission.  
  
"Don't worry, Beatrix! How about you? Have you gotten her something yet? It's not everyday my daughter turns 12, is it?" Queen Brahne said as she showed Beatrix her wrapped present for Garnet.  
  
"I've gotten her something most remarkable. It's a book of the beasts she can summon, and every bit of information about them." Beatrix replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Very well. As for my present, I've hired those performers from Prima Vista. It's only 2..." began Queen Brahne.  
  
"2 more days until my birthday. I'm so excited!" Princess Garnet finished from her bedroom.  
  
"A day which you will treasure forever, Princess." Steiner said from the doorway.  
  
"Steiner? Do you think those performers on that Prima Vista will come back and perform a play, just for me?" Garnet asked as she remembered her mother's birthday a few days ago, and the remarkable play called 'Ipsen and Colin'. Suddenly, she gasped.  
  
"What is it, Princess? What's wrong?" Steiner asked as he stepped into her room.  
  
"Steiner, may I have a moment alone, please? It'll only be just a moment. I just need to write something in my diary." Garnet said as she fished out her diary from the bottom shelf of her bookcase.  
  
"Indeed." Steiner said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Earlier today, all I could think about was the wonderful play called 'Ipsen and Colin', which was performed for my mother's birthday a few days ago. As I recall, a few years back, I had a dream about a man with a tail. And, I remember the same man with the same tail on the performing ship Prima Vista! Could this really be the man from my dreams?  
  
The next Evening  
  
"Good night, mother." Princess Garnet said as she kissed her mother on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, darling." Queen Brahne said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
Back in Garnet's room, as she climbed into the covers of her bed, all she could think about was the dream she had years ago. About Ifrit, and the man with the tail who saved her. As she kept thinking about it, she soon fell asleep.  
  
Garnet, I'm here for you.  
  
Who are you? I cannot even see in here. Where are you?  
  
Right by your side.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Do not fear me, Garnet.  
  
Please, tell me who you are!  
  
You will find out soon.  
  
"Huh?" Garnet startled as she heard noises in her bedroom.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS!" shouted Steiner, Beatrix, Queen Brahne, and all of the castle servants.  
  
"M-My birthday? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about it! Thank you, all!" Princess Garnet said as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Well, darling. What would you like to do first, today? Would you like to open your presents?" Queen Brahne asked.  
  
"Yes, please. That would be lovely." Garnet replied.  
  
"Okay, then, let's all go downstairs, where all of you presents are waiting for you to open them!" Queen Brahne said as she led everybody but Beatrix down the stairs.  
  
"Beatrix? May I change, first?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Yes, you may, Princess. I will go tell your mother." Beatrix said as she left the room and closed the door.  
  
A few moments later, Princess Garnet walked down the staircase in a white, dark blue and light blue dress.  
  
"Come on, darling." Queen Brahne said as she covered Garnet's eyes, trying to surprise her.  
  
"Wow, I most certainly have a lot of presents!" Garnet said as she opened the first 5 presents.  
  
When she got to Beatrix's present, she thanked her. As she tore open the paper, she noticed it was a book. "Why, it's a book about Summons! Thank you, Beatrix!" Garnet said as she opened the book and started flipping through all the pages.  
  
Finally, she noticed something wasn't quite right. "Mother, I didn't seem to have received a present from you!" Garnet said as she looked over at her mother.  
  
"That's because my present comes later on this evening." Queen Brahne said as she saw a smile come across Garnet's face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Madain Sari Characters: Eiko, Mog, all the moogles  
  
Age: Eiko, Mog: 6  
  
"Mog? What should we have for dinner tonight?" Eiko Carol asked her best friend, Mog the moogle.  
  
"Kupo! Kuu-po!" Mog replied.  
  
"Fish stew? And Cinnamon-breaded tarts for desert? Okay, you got it! Have Morris go fishing for me, okay Mog?" Eiko said.  
  
"Kupo!" Mog said as she raced off to the bridge to find another moogle named Morris.  
  
"Oh, wait! I still have to pray to my grandparents. I always do that before I cook dinner! Just let me write Mog a note." Eiko said as she looked for a piece of paper and something to write with. "I've always been a good writer, if you ask me..." she muttered to herself as she sat down at the table to begin writing her note.  
  
Mog,  
  
It's me, Eiko. I was just writing to tell you that I have gone to the wall to pray. I will be back soon! When I come back, you and I will cook dinner.  
  
Love always,  
  
Eiko  
  
"Perfect!" Eiko said as she left the note on the table for Mog to read. As Eiko skipped her way to the Eidolon Wall, she said hello to all of her other moogle friends. The Eidolon Wall was a wall with painting of Eidolons on it. All of the summoners know of the Eidolon Wall.  
  
When Eiko came back, she found that the note was gone. "Mog? Did you read the note? Mog, where are you?" Eiko asked as she was waiting for a reply.  
  
"Eiko! E-Eiko, it's terrible! Mog was stolen!" Morris stammered as he flew over to Eiko.  
  
"WHAT? No! It-it can't be true! Morris, did you see what happened? Who took her?!" Eiko asked.  
  
"Eiko, it was a girl with a huge axe! She read your note, and she waited for Mog to come!" Morris said.  
  
"Morris, I'm gonna go look for her. Please look after Madain Sari. Look after all of the moogles." Eiko said as she raced through her home, grabbing the most important item to her, which was her flute. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Alexandria Castle Characters: Princess Garnet, Queen Brahne, Beatrix, Steiner  
  
Age: Princess Garnet: 11 years old; Steiner, Beatrix: 20 years old; Queen Brahne: 32  
  
"I simply cannot wait until later tonight, Beatrix! I must wear the most beautiful I own!" Princess Garnet said as she twirled around in her bedroom.  
  
"At once, Your Highness. I will get the dress maidens to do as much to the dress of your choice to make it so beautiful, you will want to wear it again and again." Beatrix said as she left the bedroom.  
  
When Beatrix shut the door, Garnet stopped twirling and sat on her windowsill. As she was looking out of the window, all she could think about was the play, and the man with the tail. "I can't wait until I finally meet you..." she said to herself as she looked past the horizon.  
  
1 Later that Evening  
  
"Garnet darling! It's time to come down!" Queen Brahne shouted to her daughter upstairs.  
  
Moments later, Princess Garnet walked down the stairs in the same dress as earlier that day.  
  
"My, Princess Garnet, you look astounding..." Steiner said as gazed at the Princess.  
  
"Thank you, Steiner. What's that?" Garnet said as she noticed a faint cheering.  
  
"That's the crowd, waiting for you." Beatrix said.  
  
"Then let's go out there and watch that play." Garnet said as she walked behind Beatrix and Steiner, and aside from her mother.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Our very own Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet have arrived!" shouted a large man from the ship. "Now, tonight, we will be presenting the play written by Lord Avon named 'Let Me Be Your Canary', just for Alexandria's own princess, Garnet, whose birthday is today!" he finished. The crowd roared.  
  
"Now, let's begin the play..." the man said as soon as the crowd was quiet.  
  
2 The next Day  
  
Princess?  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Garnet asked.  
  
You slept on the balcony after the play last night.  
  
"Who are you?" Garnet asked as she sat up.  
  
Don't worry, Garnet. I'm here for you, and I always will be.  
  
"What? Is it really you? T-The man from my dreams?" Garnet asked.  
  
Yes. Come find me. Please, come and find me.  
  
Princess Garnet stood up, and ran into the castle.  
  
"Princess! Princess, what's the matter?" Beatrix asked as Garnet ran past her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Not right now, Beatrix!" Garnet shouted as she left through the back entrance of the castle.  
  
"Did you hear Princess Garnet was put to sleep with sleeping weed last night after the play? They've got the perpetrator in the dungeons," a night of Pluto said as he was talking to a knight of Alexandria. Garnet ran past them, and at last reached the dungeons.  
  
"I have to see him! Please, unlock the dungeon!" Princess Garnet said to the guard of the dungeons.  
  
"Of course!" the guard said as he unlocked the dungeon. He knew exactly which dungeon to unlock.  
  
"I knew it!" Princess Garnet shouted as she ran inside the room and hugged the man inside. He had a tail, just like the man in her dreams.  
  
"P-Princess! What are you doing here?" the man asked.  
  
"You are the one! The one that I was destined for!" Garnet said as she looked up into the man's eyes.  
  
"What? I don't understand!" the man said.  
  
"Come. I will take you to my bedroom, and I will tell you everything." Garnet said as she took him by the hand and led him out of the dungeons.  
  
"But, how will we get past my mother? And Steiner and Beatrix? Aha! Beatrix will help!" Garnet said as she ran into the courtyard and into the castle.  
  
"Beatrix! Can you come here for a moment?" Garnet asked as she walked into the castle.  
  
"Princess, where were you?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Never mind that, can you help me? I need to get somebody into my bedroom without anybody noticing. Can you say my mother called all of the servants and guards for a meeting? Make sure it's on the other side of the castle. Please?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, Princess." Beatrix said as she ran up the staircase, telling everybody she passed.  
  
"Hurry up!" Princess Garnet said as she tugged the man's sleeve.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, you're going to fast!" the man shouted. 


End file.
